Cardboard box
A cardboard box is an industrially prefabricated box, primarily used for packaging goods and materials. It usually consisted of a thin pasteboard with a corrugated paper center, and was largely composed of recycled paper. Special forces operatives Solid Snake and Raiden, as well as the legendary Big Boss were known to often use a corrugated cardboard box as an infiltration aid.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, "Cardboard Box," Kojima Productions (2008). Overview The cardboard box was first invented in Europe during the 1900s, originally as headwear to absorb sweat while someone was wearing a hat. It was eventually utilized for packing for a variety of factors: namely, six or seven cardboard boxes can be created using the same amount of wood to create a single wooden box; it was strong as well as easy to store; and its recyclable nature made it economical in usage. Cardboard boxes also came with design variants depending on the packaged goods' nature. For example, a cardboard box that contained pharmaceutical materials would have a metallic foil lining in the interior of the box as a means to preserve the temperature due to the heat-sensitive nature of the materials. Use by Naked Snake/Big Boss FOX agent Naked Snake managed to procure a cardboard box during Operation Snake Eater in Tselinoyarsk, and could use it to hide from enemy forces in urban environments. He also used variations of the cardboard box to disguise himself as cargo. When using it, he felt he had found his own "inner peace," and even requested that Sigint try it when asked.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint: Uh, Naked Snake... What are you doing? // Naked Snake: I'm in a box. // Sigint: A cardboard box? Why are you...? // Snake: I dunno. I was just looking at it and I suddenly got this urge to get inside. No, not just an urge—more than that. It was my destiny to be here; in the box. // Sigint: Destiny...? // Snake: Yeah. And then when I put it on, I suddenly got this feeling of inner peace. I can't put it into words. I feel... safe. Like this is where I was meant to be. Like I'd found the key to true happiness. // Sigint: ... // Snake: Does any of that make sense? // Sigint: Not even a little. // Snake: You should come inside the box... Then you'll know what I mean. // Sigint: Man, I don't wanna know what you mean! Between you and Para-Medic, is everyone but me that is hooked up with the Major strange?! // Snake: ... // Sigint: Yeah, well, anyway, I suppose even that dumb-ass box might make a decent disguise if you wear it inside a building. At least two of the boxes he found were transportable to the Groznyj Grad weapons lab's east wing and the Groznyj Grad weapons lab's main hangar, which allowed him to be delivered relatively unnoticed largely because the personnel were too busy with having to deliver a lot of supplies and equipment throughout the military installation (itself a daunting task due to the base's immense size) to inspect the contents of every single box.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA explains this in a radio conversation when calling her about the trucks at Groznyj Grad. During the San Hieronymo Incident, the Sneaking Unit within Big Boss's resistance group utilized cardboard boxes to evade enemy detection during missions. As their stolen truck also contained several cardboard boxes, the soldiers also made use of them when sneaking in as a group.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Jonathan: Right, I know. Going in all at once wouldn't be very bright. We'll move one at a time, and switch off as we go along. // Naked Snake: What do people do when it's not their turn? // Jonathan: We'll have them hide nearby. After all there's plenty of cardboard boxes in the truck. // Snake: All right. I'm used to hiding in cardboard boxes. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, Big Boss managed to procure a cardboard box when sneaking through the Puerto del Alba shipping facility. Kazuhira Miller, the subcommander of Big Boss's private military group, the Militaires Sans Frontières, was baffled when he noticed Big Boss procure it.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller (radio): A cardboard box? What are you gonna use that for? During one mission, Big Boss alongside Miller utilized a cardboard box to sneak around in enemy territory. However, various problems, including Miller's use of sunglasses and the fact that said cardboard box was originally meant to deliver onions caused Miller to become disoriented from the onion residue, forced Big Boss to blow their cover to reprimand Miller and flee the enemy.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues (Love Box), Konami Digital Entertainment (2010). Big Boss, after failing to stop Peace Walker, infiltrated the U.S. missile base near Lake Nicaragua, which Peace Walker was last headed towards, by posing as cargo on board a truck. Some MSF R&D members also came up with the idea of a cardboard box shaped like a tank complete with functional cannon, to which Big Boss loved the proposed idea, expressing a desire to heartily congratulate the inventor (Paz Ortega Andrade also took a shine to it, albeit due to it being an eco-friendly tank that wouldn't hurt the forests of Costa Rica). When Vladimir Zadornov escaped for the sixth time and was tracked down to the Mine Base, he also hid himself in a cardboard box and presumably left two decoy cardboard boxes in an attempt to dissuade the MSF soldiers/Big Boss from pursuing him. The MSF also used cardboard boxes for transporting goods.Miller, upon activating the Support Supply Marker's homing beacon, will tell Snake and/or his soldiers that a cardboard box is being sent his way after stating that the Mother Base has confirmed his request for support. In addition, the MSF's R&D Team has a tendency to play around with cardboard boxes.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Random soldier: Boss! The R&D Team is screwing around! They are playing with the cardboard boxes! What the hell is that?! The boxes could also be used offensively, such as a cardboard box rigged with explosives that activate when an enemy soldier investigated, or the aforementioned delivery being placed directly over an enemy soldier, knocking him out. Use by Venom Snake and Diamond Dogs During his mission to rescue Miller in Afghanistan, Venom Snake made use of the cardboard box, referred to as a QPCS (short for Quick-deployment Personal Concealment System).Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). The name is seen on the side of the desert box item. It utilized various camouflage variants, including one for desert environments, one for wetland environments, one for various drylands, and one for rocky terrain. As a helpful hint to the box's specific form of camouflage, there is also a brief cartoon decal with an animal showing the environment it was meant for (ie, a desert with a camel indicated it was for the desert box, a lake with a frog means wetland, a prarie with a meerkat indicates all purpose dryland, shrubs and an Elephant indicating that it was for woodland areas, some buildings and a dog for urban areas, some rocks and a viper for rocky/sandy areas, and a Cliffside with a mountain goat on it indicates rocky terrain). The box also came equipped with various pop-ups for deterring an enemy, including an emergency flap for quick escapes, pop-up devices that can deter the enemy that can be modeled after either an ally or as a bikini-clad woman to either ignore the threat or otherwise distract them long enough for the occupant to escape the box. In addition, shipments made by Diamond Dogs also came in green containers marked by "DD." Like with MSF, the delivery boxes can also be used offensively on various soldiers, although unlike with MSF, the boxes remain intact if they hit the ground (barring if they hit a soldier on the head), requiring that personnel physically open the box to retrieve the contents. In addition, unlike MSF, Diamond Dogs delivers its boxes via parachute instead of by Fulton. Their Mother Base upon growing much larger will also require making deliveries via truck and cardboard boxes, with some soldiers even occasionally "hitch-hiking" via posing as cargo in order to get to their destination due to the significant distance. Boxes meant for deliveries were primarily colored dark green prominently displaying the Diamond Dogs logo with top left corner containing the following: DOG DELIVERY: R&D DIV DD CONTAINER DELIVERY SERVICE CONTRACT NO: W-148-GA-548 STOCK NO: 45-MB-22 ORDER NO:255-200-17 DOG DELIVERY: R&D DIV TACTICAL APPLICATIONS BRANCH The top right corner has the following: DIAMOND DOGS (in big letters) CONTAINER DELIVERY SERVICE REQ The middle right has the following: 10 IN 1 DD (the DD part being in giant letters matching with 10 IN 1) CONTRACT NO: W-148-GA-548 DOG DELIVERY: R&D DIV and the bottom has the following: PRODUCT NO: W-148-GA-548 14138185 JPR82548CIV PRO DD-COSThese can be seen on the side of the box here And likewise, the bottom left corner of the smaller sides have the following: DD-COS CONTRACT NO: W-148-GA-548 STOCK NO: 45-MB-22 ORDER NO:255-200-17 DOG DELIVERY: R&D DIV TACTICAL APPLICATIONS BRANCH And the top right corner of the same side has the shipping label which contains the following: PRODUCT NO: W-148-GA-548 Two rectangles C-E (This is marked on the side of the two rectangles) CONTRACT NO: W-148-GA-548 STOCK NO: 45-MB-22 ORDER NO:255-200-17 DOG DELIVERY: R&D DIV TACTICAL APPLICATIONS BRANCHThese can be seen on the side of the box here Use by Solid Snake In 1995, Solid Snake procured a cardboard box during his infiltration of the enemy fortress, Outer Heaven. By hiding himself within the box and remaining inconspicuous, Snake used it to escape the notice of enemy sentries and surveillance cameras.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Master Miller: A cardboard box, huh. Just like Zanzibar Land. // Solid Snake: It saved my skin more than a few times in Outer Heaven too. During Snake's infiltration of Zanzibar Land in 1999, he located a cardboard box that was labelled as inbound for the military fortress. Snake used the box to infiltrate Zanzibar Land's tower building, after his commanding officer, Roy Campbell, suggested that he disguise himself as cargo and hide aboard an enemy truck.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation, (1990). Roy Campbell: You're good with a cardboard box, right? Why not try posing as part of the cargo? After the Bridge of Sorrow was destroyed, Snake was forced to use the box disguise to travel between the tower building and detention camp, since the only available route was via truck. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Solid Snake located several cardboard boxes, each addressed to a different location, allowing him the option of either hiding from enemies, or traversing the Shadow Moses disposal facility more quickly, via enemy cargo truck. Master Miller and Snake both reminisced on its use during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, while Meryl Silverburgh was surprised to learn that the stories she had heard from her uncle, Roy Campbell, were true.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Meryl Silverburgh: A cardboard box? I heard stories from my uncle, but I always thought he was pulling my leg... I... I've got no comment. It is also implied in the same mission that Master Miller was the one who taught Snake the concept of using common appliances, such as the cardboard box, to hide from the enemy and survive in a sneaking mission.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment (1998). Master Miller: Getting the maximum use of ordinary on-hand objects is the first principle of survival. It's especially important for covert operations. // Solid Snake: I haven't forgotten what you taught me. The cardboard box again came to Snake's aid during both the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents. Aboard the dummy tanker USS Discovery, Snake located "The Orange" box in a pantry, and later found a wet box on the ship's deck, which had become drenched in the rain. Aboard the Big Shell, Snake used the box to evade enemy detection, though he was spotted on one occasion by mercenary leader Olga Gurlukovich near the Shell 2 Connecting Bridge. Reporting the strange sight to her superior, Solidus Snake, he remarked that he had "seen someone use that box trick before."Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Olga Gurlukovich: Actually, one more thing. You'll find it hard to believe though. I saw a man hiding under a cardboard box. // Solidus Snake: Where? // Olga: On the connecting bridge to Shell 2. // Solidus: Hmm... // Olga: So you believe me this time? // Solidus: I've seen someone use that box trick before. We'll lay a trap on the Shell 2 connecting bridge. // Olga: Over and out then. During a Codec conversation, Snake professed his affinity for the box to Raiden, informing him of its value during infiltration, going so far as to say that the very success of Raiden's mission would hinge on how effectively he used his own box. He also implied in the same conversation that there were several other agents besides himself who used a cardboard box.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Iroquois Pliskin (Solid Snake): The cardboard box that you have is ideal for fooling your enemies. It's a very important tool for infiltration missions. // Raiden: Really? // Pliskin: Of course, I can't begin to court the number of agents whose lives were saved by a cardboard box... // Raiden: You mean everyone's using them? // Pliskin: Look, I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of you mission hinges on how you use that cardboard box. // Raiden: ... // Pliskin: But in the end, a cardboard box is only made of paper. Handle it with care or it won't be of much use to you. Treat your cardboard box with care. Take care of the box and it'll take care of you... Don't think of it as just another box. Treat it with love... Don't be rough. Okay? // Raiden: ... During Snake's assassination mission to the Middle East, a cardboard box filled with watermelons served as a distraction to two unmanned Gekko units, while Snake himself hid from them using his new OctoCamo suit. Use by Raiden Raiden located several cardboard boxes within the facility, allowing him the option of quickly travelling to different areas via a conveyor belt system. He likewise learned about Snake's (or, as he knew him at the time, Pliskin's) affinity for the cardboard box, as well as there being other people who used it. When trying it out, he later felt some sense of content, later informing Rosemary as much. Ironically, however, when he first witnessed someone (Snake/Pliskin) using a cardboard box on the connection bridge, he initially thought it was a Dead Cell member because he thought it was stupid to wear it. Raiden managed to procure a cardboard box during one of his missions for Maverick post-reconstruction. Because the cardboard box he procured was originally meant to store pharmaceuticals, and thus had metallic foiling inside to retain the internal temperature, it also gave him an added benefit of hiding from even the infrared sensing equipment of various cyborgs and unmanned gears owned by Desperado Enforcement LLC. Fellow Maverick member Kevin Washington briefly questioned Raiden as to why he'd use the cardboard box when he procured it, although he eventually saw it as a good idea when realizing it was meant for storing medical supplies. Besides Raiden, several cyborg soldiers utilized cardboard boxes as a means to hide from Raiden. Behind the scenes The cardboard box is one of the trademark items of the Metal Gear series. It is used to help hide the main character from enemy sentries or surveillance cameras. Snake covering himself with a cardboard box is a homage to the titular character of Abe Koubou's novel Hako Otoko (Box Man), of which series director Hideo Kojima is a fan.[http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs/commentary1.html Metal Gear Solid, commentary by Hideo Kojima] Gameplay Wearing a cardboard box in the wrong place or running around while wearing a box will raise a guard's suspicions, while being in a guard's patrol route or being discovered by troops clearing an area can lead the soldiers to expose Snake. Namely, if they bump into the box, they will wonder what a box is doing nearby and investigate by pulling up the box, leading to the player's discovery. The only exception to this rule is in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater while Naked Snake is disguised as Major Raikov: If the player during this time hides in a cardboard box and the personnel walks into it, the soldier will remove it, but will instead salute Snake after removing the box, due to their belief that he is Major Raikov. During modes of gameplay such as "Evasion" and "Alert", it is likely that a sentry coming into the path of the box will become inquisitive and investigate the cardboard box. In the "Evasion - Clearing" mode, soldiers are liable to fire directly at the box or remove the box from the ground for inspection. Sometimes, moving around in a cardboard box in front of a guard will make a guard shoot at it. If the player stops moving, the guard may lose interest and resume his patrols. Cardboard boxes may be destroyed from too much gunfire or physical assault. Wet cardboard boxes will break apart faster. In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots it is strongly advisable to not hide under a cardboard box while fighting the B&B Corps in their Beauty forms. They will break it apart instantly, wasting a box. Furthermore the tactical use of a cardboard box has somewhat been reduced, as Old Snake could rely on his Octocamo suit or a drum can to avoid detection. ''Metal Gear'' series In Metal Gear, the player can use the cardboard box to avoid detection from surveillance cameras and guards. Its use is often the only means of avoiding an Alert in certain areas. If Snake equips the box and remains motionless, he will remain unnoticed. However, the player risks taking health damage if positioned in the path of a patrolling guard, since enemy character sprites that makes contact with Snake will reduce his health, as with normal gameplay. If the player calls Big Boss in the same room where they find the box, he will sarcastically ask if the player is moving.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Cardboard box? Are you moving house or something? ...Over. In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the cardboard box can again be used to evade detection. Enemy soldiers, however, will fire their weapons at the box upon its discovery, resulting in Snake receiving some damage to his health. Snake can be transported around the enemy fortress by climbing aboard conveyor belt-loaded trucks, with the box equipped. In addition to the cardboard box, Snake can also utilize a washbucket as an effective hiding spot. ''Metal Gear Solid'' In Metal Gear Solid, climbing into the back of a cargo truck and then equipping one of the three boxes will cause a guard to arrive, who then drives the truck to the destination that is labelled on the box: Cardboard Box A goes to the Heliport; Carboard Box B goes to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building; and Cardboard Box C goes to the Snowfield. The boxes can still function as a disguise, similar to previous games. The box can also double as wolf repellent. Immediately prior to the boss fight with Sniper Wolf, attack Meryl Silverburgh in the wolf cave, then quickly equip a box. Meryl will whistle for the wolves to attack Snake. Instead, the wolf pup will urinate on the box in order to mark its territory. For the rest of the game, the wolves will recognize the scent and will not attack Snake as long as he has this specific box equipped. In the remake made for the Nintendo Gamecube, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, the boxes return and serve the same purpose as in the original game. However, instead of being listed by Alphabetical order, they are instead given in numerical order. Their description also shortens the label and includes a statement about how the player needs to equip it to wear it. This is mostly due to The Twin Snakes reusing several elements from Metal Gear Solid 2. ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' In Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, the player must use three different colored boxes on a color-coded conveyor delivery system to access the different areas of a building. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' In the Tanker chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2, Snake can find a wet box on the hull of the ship. It falls apart more easily than other boxes and is generally less conspicuous. In the Plant chapter, Raiden will witness a man hiding beneath a cardboard box if the player heads immediately to the CD connecting bridge, after the meeting with Peter Stillman in Strut C. As the player approaches, the man in the box will run away. The box itself can also be destroyed by shooting at it, something which is later mentioned in a conversation with Iroquois Pliskin. If Raiden finds his own cardboard box, Pliskin will tell him to "treat it with love"; he'll also comment, "Y'know, I've lost a couple thanks to you," if the player shot at him on the CD connecting bridge, prior to the conversation. Climbing onto the conveyor belts in Strut E has a similar effect as the trucks in Metal Gear Solid, although there is no writing on the box; the player must make his/her best guess as to where the box will be sent, based on its appearance (for example, a box meant for holding food would be sent to Strut C). Gaining all five cardboard boxes in the Plant Chapter, plus the regular cardboard box and the wet box in the Tanker Chapter in the HD Collection will unlock the achievement/trophy "Moving Day." Saving the game in the Plant chapter with a cardboard box equipped will result in a conversation with Rosemary, during which she ridicules Raiden for wearing "that stupid box." If the player traverses onto an electric floor while wearing the cardboard box, the cardboard box will catch on fire. In a commercial for the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 2, a businessman hides from his various coworkers (presumably to avoid giving them a raise) via various Metal Gear-like hiding methods, including the cardboard box trick. He is finally found by his coworkers at the end of the commercial. One of the cardboard boxes, Cardboard Box 5, used for the Big Shell Strut E had the Z.O.E. logo adorned on it. Using it in the parcel room for Strut E will land the player in a small room in the same strut that will hold the digital camera. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' In Metal Gear Solid 3, calling Sigint whilst having the box equipped will result in an amusing conversation from Naked Snake, saying that it was his destiny to be in the box, he also states that he finds true peace while inside the box. Equipping a box during the battle with Ocelot causes the Ocelot Unit to laugh at Snake. The box can be used to move around the Groznyj Grad fortress via cargo truck, in a similar fashion to Metal Gear Solid. In the case of Cardboard Box A and Cardboard Box B, using it on a truck will enact a cutscene where a GRU soldier will examine the box (and Snake backs away slightly in the box to ensure he isn't spotted), and, after reading the box's destination, will enter the truck and start it before presumably arriving at the indicated address, and placing it at its destined location. It also raises Snake's camo index when used indoors. Each box weighs 0.6 KG. There was originally going to be a fourth cardboard box called Cardboard Box D, although it was invisible, only showing what Snake does when inside the cardboard box. It can be found by modding the game. ''Metal Gear Online'' In Metal Gear Online, the cardboard box could also be used for surprise attacks. If the player's stamina was low, getting in a cardboard box and staying still would replenish it. In the original version included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, the box served little purpose as the player's name would still appear above it. This was fixed in Metal Gear Online's latest incarnation, with the player names removed when in a box, and other boxes scattered around areas to give the camouflage some value. It was also used for "box dodging." This allowed the player to dodge headshots if it was equipped very fast while running, then removed in less than a second after its been equipped; When the player caught on fire, they could equip this item to immediately extinguish it. A bonus equipment could also be unlocked called the box hat, which was a cardboard box that's small enough to be worn in a similar manner to a helmet, by pre-ordering any of the game's expansions. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' '' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, teammates will hide in one while the selected character is in the field. Dragging an unconscious soldier over to one and phoning a certain frequency will instantly transport the fallen soldier to the truck to quicken recruitment efforts. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' In Metal Gear Solid 4, the cardboard box makes an appearance alongside a new, similar item, the Drum Can. In Act 1 of Metal Gear Solid 4, the new era of Metal Gear Solid is Snake not using the cardboard box, instead using his OctoCamo to hide elsewhere. Writing on the box reads "NO PLACE TO HIDE" and "NO PLACE FOR HIDEO." When hiding in the box, Snake's psyche will heal quicker than usual. Although regular Gekkos can detect Snake in spite of his cardboard disguise using thermal imagery, the scanning beam of a Dwarf Gekko is not so advanced; they will only raise the alarm if the cardboard box is moving while being scanned. The purpose of the box also seems to have dwindled. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Several different types of boxes are in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, such as a "Tank Box" and a "Love Box." Gameplay previews had suggested that these new boxes will accommodate two players at a time. On the second gameplay trailer of ten that were released before the Japanese release of Peace Walker, it was revealed that the Tank Box can be used as an offensive weapon against enemies by firing shells from the muzzle as if it were a real tank. Two additional boxes were revealed in the third gameplay trailer: One is the Bomb Box, which detonates in front of an enemy, and the other is the Rescue Box, a Box designed to resemble an Ambulance (complete with a siren) to revive fallen comrades in shorter time than using CPR. In addition, the Peace Walker Assassin's Creed trailer revealed the existence of another variant of the cardboard box: The Assassin's Straw Box. Although fans initially assumed that it was an April fools joke due to the humorous tone of the commercial, the timing of its airing, as well as the airing of a similar commercial around the time of Metal Gear Solid 4's development, its existence in-game was later confirmed. The Assassin's straw box is acquired by going to the Mine Base during the story mission Travel to the Mine Base, going onto the roof of the southeastern most building, and then doing a dive known as the Leap of Faith (also taken from Assassin's Creed) into the box when prompted. It also requires at least one open space in the equipment menu, as otherwise, the player will "bounce off" the Assassin's strawbox. Upon procuring it via the soaring dive, Miller will contact the player and give a "historical account" on the usage of the Assassin's Straw Box. Keeping the Assassin's straw box to the end of the level upon first acquiring it will also result in it being included with Mother Base's menu and mass-produced. When the player equips and uses the Assassin's strawbox, the player will, if approached by a soldier and when prompted, drag the soldier into the strawbox and beat him up severely. If it is used in this manner during CO-OP, the other player will also send the soldier they beat up away via fulton recovery to be recruited into MSF. The assassin's straw box is also fragile, with overuse or a roll attack being enough to disintegrate it. During the story, an unimpressed Kazuhira Miller shows the tank box design to Big Boss, who proceeds to claim that the design is brilliant, with Paz Ortega Andrade in agreement.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files / File Library / Miller / Special Items / Cardboard Box / Cardboard Tank http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXjJmqf4im4 Besides as a hiding place, cardboard boxes can also be used in the story as supply containers, if the player either uses a support strike marker of any variety, or in the case of Monster Hunter missions on Isla del Monstruo, having various Felynes dig underground and throw a cardboard box with supplies inside. The latter aspect also comes with an animal footprint. Play Arts KAI recently released a bonus figurine set of Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss, and a Love Box, which is available in various stores in Japan, as well as the New York Comic Con outside Japan. In addition, Gamescom also made a life-sized replica of the Love Box. ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' At the end of a trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Raiden is seen cutting a cardboard box in half with his sword, scaring an enemy mercenary who was hiding in it. A podcast as well as an interview regarding the E3 demo revealed that these types of soldiers would be prevalent within the game, acting as a role-reversal of enemies hiding from the player, instead of the usual method of the player hiding from enemies. They also stated that the player is also given the option of sparing them or executing them samurai-style.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-metal-gear/731044 In addition, the player themselves can utilize the cardboard box as an equippable item as well. If the player equips the cardboard box while wearing the sobrero and poncho disguise, the sombrero will be seen on the top of the box. The PlayStation Blog article "Another Slice of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance" jokingly stated that Raiden must have had the cardboard box on loan from Old Snake.http://blog.us.playstation.com/2012/12/12/another-slice-of-metal-gear-rising-revengeance/ In the demo for Metal Gear Rising, the player can also access the cardboard box during VR training, although it would require the player to cut down a bridge to create a makeshift ramp for them to get it just after starting the demo. The Men-in-Boxes act as a collectible. In-game, Kevin wonders where the MIBs learned about hiding in boxes. However, this is an inside joke. When the "collected" MIB are viewed in the Collections Screen, each of the five MIB pose to resemble famous Metal Gear art; Gray Fox with a box for a head from Metal Gear Solid, Raiden on the cover of Metal Gear Solid 2, EVA when she is crawling in the cave in Metal Gear Solid 3, Old Snake's screaming pose in Metal Gear Solid 4, and Raiden's back turn post Zandatsu in Metal Gear Rising. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' Pre-ordering Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes from Amazon.co.jp rewarded the player with a DLC passcode for unlocking a special cardboard box for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The Ground Zeroes site later updated itself to specify that the DLC passcode special cardboard box would be none other than the Wetland Cardboard Box itself. However, in Ground Zeroes itself, the cardboard box is unavailable. In the E3 2014 demo for The Phantom Pain, it was shown that the box now has additional features, including popping out of the box in order to dispatch enemies, and diving out of the box in order to use it as a decoy. It has also been shown that the player can Fulton guards without unequiping the box. It can be delivered to Snake via an R&D supply drop. The only boxes confirmed are a Desert camo box, a green box marked with DD for deliveries, and a special box marked with the PS4 system, Xbox One system and the Valve Steam logo. When unveiling the Premium and Special Edition versions of The Phantom Pain, it was also revealed that three special cardboard boxes would be included in each version on various systems: the All-Purpose Dryland, Rocky Terrain, and Wetland (the last of which had as noted above already been made a DLC preorder passcode for Ground Zeroes). The Rocky Terrain cardboard box can also be preordered via GameTsutaya for The Phantom Pain itself before release. The DD box contains the following information: Dog Delivery RBO DIV DD Container Delivery Service Contract No. H-148-GA-598 Stock No. 45-A/R-22 Order No. 266-308-37 DogDelivery, R&D DIV :Special Tactical Application Branch: DIAMOND DOGS CONTAINER DELIVERY SERVICE REQ 10 IN 1 DD Contract No. H-148-GA-548 DOG DELIVERY, R&D DIV Besides the main game, Chocolate Crunch also released balls of chocolate in containers based on boxes from the series for TGS 2014. There are four in total, including the DD Box, the desert box, a yellow box with the FOX logo on it, and the Love Box from Peace Walker. The DD Box was also used to store a Triumph Motorcycle inside during London Comic-Con 2015. ''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' In the smartphone game Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops, because of its plot effectively being a rehash of Metal Gear Solid 3 and Peace Walker, the cardboard box in both incarnations made a reappearance. In addition, the Love Box had a new variation called the Premium Box, which as the name implies was gold-plated. Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in addition to appearing as a trophy, all of Snake's taunts involve him hiding underneath a Cardboard Box, which he removes after a few seconds. Other characters can remove the box while Snake hides under it. Hiding under the box will also cause the player number icon above Snake to disappear when in a multi-player match.The box also says Smash Bros and has a "!" on the front. .|thumb|]] Snake also hides under the box twice during the course of ''The Subspace Emissary. The first time, Snake stows away on the Halberd by hiding within the Cardboard Box. The second time, Snake hides beneath his box upon seeing Lucario and Meta Knight approaching; however, Lucario uses his Aura powers to see Snake beneath the box and takes it off, surprising Snake (complete with an exclamation mark appearing above his head and Metal Gear's trademark alert sound). Removing the cardboard box at the end of the taunt deals a minor amount of damage and knockback, making Snake's taunt one of the few that can double as an attack. Crazily enough, the damage dealt by the box this way will actually instantly break a smash ball if it manages to hit a Smash Ball as it flies by. Similarly, the box has enough knockback to instantly defeat an enemy on Super Sudden Death mode if Snake manages to hit them with the box. The cardboard box also appears as a trophy in Brawl; its description is as follows: :A common, run-of-the-mill cardboard box that is somehow very effective at preventing detection by enemies. Hide inside it and enemies will walk on by. But put it somewhere too odd and you'll be discovered. You can move while in the box, but if anyone sees the box moving, you're in trouble. Both Liquid and Solid Snake have a deep affection for cardboard. :First Game: Metal Gear, 1987 In a trailer for Rayman Raving Rabbids, the Rabbids attempt to get inside a building inside a cardboard box, but they are spotted by a guard with the trademark alert sound. The guard then calls his superiors, accompanied by a Codec sound effect. The cardboard box also appears in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood on a strange visitor mission by the wall and disappears if eagle vision is used and 216 florins are gained. A variant appears in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 for the Xbox 360. The achievement "Solid Snape," a pun on Solid Snake, can be unlocked by hiding in a barrel as Professor Snape. In this instance, the barrel is a substitute for the iconic cardboard box, although its overall usage is closer to the drum can. It also appeared in Versus Battle, where it competed with the OctoCamo. In the video game Duck Dynasty, players may use cardboard boxes to sneak around and spook other family members. In the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode "Make New Friends but Keep Discord", one of the main characters hides in a cardboard box, an exclamation mark appears over the box once said character is spotted, and a variation of Metal Gear's trademarked alert sound plays.MLP: Friendship is Magic - Metal Gear Solid reference In the video game Team Fortress 2, an update "The Gun Mettle Update" was released, revealing a taunt labeled as the "Box Trot", where the Spy class can sneak in a cardboard box (in addition to the "Deep Cover Operator" cosmetic available to the Spy and Sniper class in reference to Big Boss, which was added in an earlier update). The box also features the logo "The Red" (or "The Blu", if the user is on the BLU team), a clear parody of the Orange box from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Types *Cardboard Box: (Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 4) *Love Box: A box that fits two. Big Boss procured this for the MSF while sneaking through Puerto del Alba with the intent of investigating the CIA's suspicious activities in Costa Rica. (Peace Walker) *Rescue Box: An ambulance that gives health. The MSF gained the blueprints for it from Zadornov after capturing him for the fifth time. (Peace Walker) *Tank Box: A box shaped like a tank that in CO-OP shoots grenades. The MSF gained the blueprints for it from Zadornov after capturing him for the second time. (Peace Walker) *Stun Tank Box: A tank box that fires stun grenades in CO-OP. The MSF gained the blueprints for it from Zadornov after capturing him for the second time. (Peace Walker) *Smoke Tank Box: A tank box that fires smoke grenades in CO-OP. The MSF gained the blueprints for it from Zadornov after capturing him for the second time. (Peace Walker) *Box Bomb: A love box that when damaged or looked under explodes. CAUTION: Also inflicts damage on user. The MSF gained design specs at Puerto del Alba while attempting to search for Zadornov who escaped for the second time. (Peace Walker) *Stun Box: A love box that when looked under or damaged explodes and releases a blinding flash and loud bang. CAUTION: Also stuns the user. The MSF procured design specs for this while searching for Zadornov in the Miner's residence after he escaped for the sixth time. (Peace Walker) *Smoke Box: A love box that when looked under or damaged explodes and releases a large cloud of smoke. CAUTION: Also affects the user if in close proximity. The MSF procured the design specs for it while searching for Zadornov after he escaped for the fifth time. (Peace Walker) *Assassin's Straw Box: A love box designed to look like a bale of hay, can pull patrols into it instantly knocking them out. If a co-op partner in the box has fulton recoveries equipped, anybody brought into the box will be instantly fultoned away. (Peace Walker) Notes and references See also *Metal Gear Solid 3 conversations *Men In Boxes Gallery Love box.JPG|Love Box Rescue box.JPG|Rescue Box. Tank box (front).JPG|Tank box front. Tank box (side).JPG|Tank box side. TANKBOXavatar.jpg|Tank box avatar item in Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection. Yes8.jpg Yes8.2.jpg Yes8.3.jpg index-img-goods-07_l.jpg index-img-goods-08_l.jpg index-img-goods-09_l.jpg index-img-goods-10_l.jpg MGS-Chocolate-Box-TGS-2014.jpg Tsutaya full.jpg Window amazon.jpg Special2 pic02 amazon unveiled.png Tsutaya.jpg MGSV-TPP-CE-DLC.jpg Psstore.jpg Tpp tsutaya cam s.jpg Bnr tsutaya 01.jpg Venom-Triumph-Bonneville-VTB1-Box.jpg Cardboardbox rockyterrain.jpg ui_it_cbox_alp.png|Cardboard Box icon in The Phantom Pain. Category:Equipment Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Memes